


Will Of a God

by Farore_Rose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: #Smut, #dragonballsuper, #goku, #kakavege, #lemon, #oneshot, #vegeta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore_Rose/pseuds/Farore_Rose
Summary: One shot. Goku and Vegeta are stuck alone with Lord Beerus and are under his control while Whis is away. To please the God of Destruction, the two Saiyans must do everything he commands.





	Will Of a God

**Author's Note:**

> While taking a break from writing on my other story, my brain came up with this. Let me know what you guys think in the comments <3 If the response is positive I am thinking about turning it into a full story. Including adding more to this bit and possibly splitting it into two chapters. Ps: If anyone has any writing advice, I will gladly take it. Grammar, sentence structure, etc. You guys are talking to a dill-weed (-o-)`  
> // flashback //

“Vegeta, we don't have to do this...” Goku talked with his eyes turned to the ground, too afraid to look at the prince. 

“Oh please, Kakarot! Get over yourself! We both know you aren't that modest.” Vegeta's arms were crossed over his bare torso, muscles tense. His bottom half was covered with his traditional blue spandex clinging to his form. The prince was small in stature, but he made up for it in strength and sheer intensity. Goku could always feel him enter a room even if he was suppressing his ki. 

Son gulped, blinking a few times as if to gain the courage to look up. “ Yea, Vegeta, but this isn't like that! . . . This isn't what I thought we would be doing by coming here!” Son reflexively shot his right hand up and began scratching his head, ruffling his hair in the back. “This isn't training Vegeta!” 

“Damn it, Kakarot! I'm becoming impatient! You think I want to do this! It's humiliating! He is probably watching us argue right now, laughing his ass off!” Vegeta was fuming, cheeks red from a mixture of embarrassment and rage. “If you want to live, Kakarot....” He turned his head to look away. “ … If you want to live, you will swallow your pride …” 

Goku could feel his stomach sink with the weight of Vegeta's statement. Those words plunged deep into Goku's heart, cutting him where he had never felt pain. What did this mean? Was Vegeta serious? At last, Son let his eyes glance up at the prince. The warrior's shoulders relaxed when he saw that Vegeta's bottom half was still clothed. 

The prince froze with his arms still crossed. The first thing that Goku noticed was the deepening frown on his face. Vegeta's eyes also began to slightly fill with tears. He fought to hold them back. 

He was serious, and Goku couldn't believe it. The little river of embarrassment he was experiencing quickly turned into a canyon of fear. In his chest, his heart began to beat frantically; Goku was sure that he had felt it skip, jumping and fluttering. 

Vegeta was too willing to go through with these demands. Goku was positive that the whole thing was some mean joke. “It's not like he meant it, Vegeta!” Goku had to fight it. He wasn't going to be the brunt of something so embarrassing. It was hard enough hiding his feelings for Vegeta on a day to day basis, but this was asking too much of his pint up emotions. There was no way in hell that he could handle it. 

“You have no idea what we are up against!” His arms came down, and Vegeta started to walk forward. “He will obliterate you, Kakarot. You will be nothing but a blip of memory in this universe, never being able to be brought back again . . . Do you want that? Stop throwing your life away like it is nothing!” His eyes narrowed. “If you feel like leaving the fate of the Earth, and everyone on it to chance, then fine. Run away.” 

They were so close now that they could both reach out and touch one another. Vegeta didn't even bother to look up. He stood with a firmness facing a brick wall, tears falling. Unashamed, the prince reached up and wiped his face with the palm of his hand. 

“Kakarot, we can not fight. . . Not this time.” 

Goku's mouth was slack. He was not believing what he was hearing. Was Vegeta really willing to go through with this? 

“Vegeta? Did you really believe him when he said that this would make us stronger?” 

The smaller man scoffed, briefly regaining his spirit. “Of course not. He was just bullshitting us. This is purely a twisted scenario from his mind that he wants to be played out for some reason. . . This is serious, Kakarot. Defeating him . . . It's impossible.” The prince balled his fists and searched Goku's eyes for an answer.

Son's knees shook, and the knot in his stomach grew tighter. He stared back at Vegeta, unsure as to what to say or do next. The entire scenario was completely uncomfortable. What was Vegeta searching for? Some kind of confirmation that Goku was willing to go through with this weird experiment? 

“Vegeta, I. . . Don't know what to do.” Son swallowed the lump in his throat, “ Or say . . .” He was starting to feel ashamed. Too afraid to act on impulse as he normally did, and too brave to admit defeat. He watched Vegeta's face for some kind of message. All Goku could do was scratch the back of his head more rapidly, the nervous tick taking over every other function. _This can't be real . . . ___

__

__// Beerus lay curled up on a large royal purple cushion atop a rocky pedestal floating in the middle of his chamber. The God of Destruction whipped his tail back and forth as he looked down upon his prey._ _

__

__Goku and Vegeta both stood away from the large round bed, their expressions clearly fearful; they waited for instructions. Whis had abandoned them for the day, and so they were now at the mercy of the ever dissatisfied deity._ _

__

__Beerus placed on hand on his knee, bending his elbow and looking down at the pair, “You both don't have much to offer me do you?” His eyes squinted into nothing but cold yellow slits._ _

__

__“Mmmmn. . . Neither of you have any Earth food with you. That is a shame.” A grin was beginning to form on his cat-like face. Vegeta and Goku stood still, arms at their sides and eyes forward. Both of the Saiyans shook their heads in agreement, too afraid to speak._ _

__

__“Well?” He eyeballed Goku intensely, his gaze piercing through Son. “HOW ARE THE TWO OF YOU GOING TO REPRESENT YOUR PLANET LIKE THIS!?” Beerus' fist came down hard on his bed, causing a fat ripple of stuffed fabric to jutt across the fluffy surface._ _

__

__“If you imbeciles don't want me to destroy the Earth, then you better keep proving to me that those beings have something more to offer with their existence.”_ _

__

__Vegeta's mind felt as if it at fizzed out, no longer capable of coming up with new ideas to satisfy the God. Unaware, he clenched his fingers and then relaxed them, repeating the motion again and again. The prince was too busy staring into the face of death wishing that Whis would hurry to their rescue._ _

__

__Beerus sighed. “I'm getting tired of Saiyans. Unless you can give me another reason to let you live, I will have to destroy you both to satisfy my boredom.” The God's head rolled backward and side to side as he stretched his neck and yawned. “The ways of Earth people were just starting to get interesting; it's too bad that the experience leveled off with the food...”_ _

__

__The look that Beerus gave them was sinister. He was cruel but also childlike in his bully-like way. Without Whis, Goku and Vegeta were left with not only trying to complete the long list of tasks that was left for them but to entertain the God as well. Beerus was proving to be a tough crowd._ _

__

__Vegeta felt like a failed clown at a child's birthday party while Goku tried his best not to get distracted. The last thing that Son wanted to do was get them both killed for asking another stupid question. He had resorted to clearing his mind and staring a hole through Beerus and into the wall across the room. The blank expression on his face made the fact that he wasn't listening obvious._ _

__

__The God of destruction took notice._ _

__

__“Actually, since neither of you have found yourselves fit to respond . . . I believe I have an idea.” Beerus leaned forward. “I have been meaning to start some research of mine on the mating rituals of different planet's species. You two . . . would make perfect specimens.” He grinned and licked his lips, watching Vegeta's eyes go dark. Goku snapped out from his mindless state._ _

__

__“What?” Son's voice echoed throughout the hollow chamber. “Hahaha! That's pretty funny, Lord Beerus!” Goku's face turned a rosy shade of red while he laughed. Vegeta was shooting him death glares. “But seriously though, what do you want us to . . . OOF!” Vegeta's fist collided hard with Goku's ribs sending him a few feet off the floor. He landed holding his side with both hands._ _

__

__“HOLY CRAP, VEGETA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”_ _

__

__Vegeta stood still with his fist tight and outstretched. He turned back to Beerus but looked down at the ground, ignoring the other Saiyan. The prince began to sweat, his mind overtaken by fear. He knew that Beerus meant everything that he said. Nothing that came from his mouth was a joke. Vegeta's stomach turned to churning knots while he waited for the God to speak again._ _

__

__“Stop fooling around, you two. My curiosity can no longer be satisfied by mere food goods.” Beerus pointed down a small hallway tucked to the left of the chamber. “There is a room down there around the corner. It will do. Anyway . . . _this _kind of training will make you much stronger in the long run.” His eyes narrowed again. “Don't disappoint me, Vegeta.”___ _

___ _

___Goku looked around until he spotted the hallway. He sat rubbing his rib cage where Vegeta had landed his punch. “Where are we going?”_ _ _

___ _

___“CAN IT, KAKAROT!” Vegeta was shaking now, his mind reeling back and forth between his past aboard Frieza's ship and his possible future on planet Earth. He bowed low in the direction of the God. “Yes, Lord Beerus.” The past was the past, but he would make damn sure that he still had a future . . . whatever that future may be._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta looked back over at the Saiyan warrior still sitting on the ground. Their eyes met. Goku's still sparkled with shameless ignorance, while Vegeta's were grave and dark. A glimpse of his past was trickling into the present. This time he was ready. He motioned for Goku to follow him and flew over toward the small passage._ _ _

___ _

___Confused, Goku rose from the ground to trail behind Vegeta, head turned around to look back at the God behind him. Beerus waved at them from his pillow, a giant grin plastered across his face. Son's brow knitted together, and he waved back._ _ _

___ _

___The hallway was long and narrow; their footsteps created strange short echos bouncing around the stone walls. Goku wondered if Vegeta would punch him again if he spoke. What were they doing? What was down here? And what was with Vegeta? Son frowned, making up his mind to keep quiet until Vegeta spoke first._ _ _

___ _

___At the end of the passage were two double doors that took up the entire back wall. It was a brisk walk for one room. Vegeta paused, reaching out at one of the large golden handles; his slender fingers wrapped around it. He breathed in deeply before pulling the door open in one swift motion. It slid silently across the stone floor. Without a word he walked inside, mentally pulling Goku in behind him._ _ _

___ _

___Once the two Saiyans were in the room, the door closed behind them. Goku spun around walking back toward what seemed to be their only exit. He pushed against the wood with no luck. Instinctively, the warrior balled his fist in preparation to knock a hole through the door._ _ _

___ _

___“KAKAROT, DON'T!” Vegeta had spun around to place a hand on the larger man's shoulder. “It doesn't open for a reason; . . . you'll only make him angry if you destroy the entire wall.” Vegeta blushed. Looking down he lowered his hand. “It will open eventually.”_ _ _

___ _

___Looking past his counterpart, Goku raised his eyebrows. Behind Vegeta was a round room with solid stone walls. Despite not having windows, the room was adorned with lavish curtains draped along the curved walls hanging in drooping swoops of dark green fabric and silver tassels._ _ _

___ _

___The floor was also a hard stone but was covered in thick rugs, all of which seemed to continue an elaborate pattern of swirling dots dancing across the rock. Vegeta's gaze followed the path of rugs toward the center of the room where a bed stood in between two wooden nightstands._ _ _

___ _

___It was large, covered in a soft green quilt. The plush pillows arranged atop the bed mirrored the silver sheets tucked perfectly around the mattress. It's head and foot board decoratively matched the nightstands carved with depictions of dipping trees heavy with spring blossoms._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegeta?” Goku couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to say something, and it didn't seem like Vegeta was planning on punching him again. Son watched him scan their surroundings. The prince sighed. His mouth was dry. Behind him, Goku was toeing at one of the rugs with his hands clasped behind his back nervously. _Idiot.__ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta spoke, “Just don't think about it. . . later. . .” His face was void of emotion, but his voice quivered. Vegeta unfolded his arms to grasp the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head causing his hair to bend then bounce back into place._ _ _

___ _

___Goku stopped investigating the ground to observe Vegeta. A chill ran down his back like ice water when he saw Vegeta pull off his shirt, revealing the smooth muscles beneath the blue fabric. The panic started to take its course. //_ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta knew that the two of them were wasting time. He could feel the God of Destruction's eyes looking down on them from some away place. Goku was jeopardizing their lives and the lives of everyone back on earth by not accepting reality._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta saw the way that the larger man looked at him. He had always known. At first, it had bothered him a bit, but soon Goku's energy and innocent personality won out. He wasn't a threat. Not in _that _way, anyhow.___ _ _

___ _

___The prince stopped his searching. He could not find anything but nervousness in Son's eyes. Now was not the time for Goku to be shy. Vegeta knew it; he would have to do this the hard way. He took another step forward. His chest was now pressed lightly against the larger man's torso. Goku's skin was flushed with heat under his gi._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegeta, what . . . ?” Goku was cut short by the pressure of Vegeta's hand rubbing lightly above his hip. The only time they were ever this close was when they were sparing. A warmth crept up Goku's stomach from where Vegeta's hand rested. He closed his eyes to the sensation._ _ _

___ _

___Slowly the prince traced his fingers upward under Goku's shirt, letting out a small breath. What was he thinking? Was Vegeta really this afraid?_ _ _

___ _

___Goku grunted, his top lip curling up. Quickly he reached down and grabbed Vegeta's wrist, stopping his fingers' advances. “Vegeta, this is not who you are.” He would be damned if he would allow himself to give in to his desires at Vegeta's expense. He would not have him this way. He would never forgive himself for deriving pleasure from something so horrible. He opened his eyes and looked down at his companion._ _ _

___ _

___The look on Vegeta's face was clearly frustrated. His eyes shook, holding back tears with a will that Goku had never seen in him before. “What do you know about who I am!?” His response came without warning or thought, and Vegeta wrapped his free arm around Goku to pull their bodies together. His head came to rest on Son's chest, and Vegeta finally let his tears pour, memories of his past life spinning within his mind and knocking down the door to his heart._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegeta . . . You are my friend.” Goku let go of Vegeta's wrist to drape his arms across the smaller man's shoulders in a light hug._ _ _

___ _

___The prince's fingers once again found their way up Goku's shirt to rub slowly across the soft skin below his navel. Vegeta felt a sharp intake of breath and heard Goku's heart beat quicken. The sound was steady and comforting; it urged Vegeta to continue his advances. Tears or no tears, he had come too far to be erased from the universe._ _ _

___ _

___“Aah! . . This . . . this is crazy, Vegeta.” Goku's head felt fuzzy. His body was enjoying this closeness. Compared to it, everything else felt cold. He had imagined holding Vegeta countless times, but he never thought that it would happen. The smaller man fit perfectly wrapped in Son's larger frame. He resisted the urge to lift Vegeta up and hold him._ _ _

___ _

___Goku's muscles tightened, and he could feel a bulge in his pants begin to grow as Vegeta stroked his skin and gradually lifted his shirt. Goku's eyes were open when his shirt came from over his head. What he saw in Vegeta's face was a mixture of strength and passion. _This can't be happening. . .__ _ _

___ _

___The prince noticed the tenseness of the larger man as Goku's emotions and fears began to overtake him again. Vegeta would have to stifle Son's urge to run away. He would not let Beerus win. No longer a child, he would hold his head high even in the face of humiliation. . . Even if he had to obey the will of a God._ _ _

___ _

___“Kakarot.” Vegeta's voice was almost a whisper, “Does the though repulse you?” The question was soft._ _ _

___ _

___“What!? No!. . Aah!”_ _ _

___ _

___Goku was cut off by the feel of Vegeta's lips pressing gently to his chest and brushing up towards the base of his neck. The prince's hands trailed down Son's back. Vegeta ran both of his palms across either of the other man's hips and gracefully slipped his fingers into the waist of his pants._ _ _

___ _

___“Then just enjoy this for the moment. . . ” He kissed Goku's chest again, pulling their bottom halves closer together. Vegeta could feel Son's growing erection and knew that he still had hope of coaxing the other Saiyan._ _ _

___ _

___Goku felt his stomach drop and his throat go dry. Had Vegeta always wanted to do this? If so then why would it take all of this to make it happen? The feeling of Vegeta's breath on his skin was enough. Goku lowered his head to rest his face in the soft spikes of Vegeta's hair._ _ _

___ _

___He breathed in the scent of the other Saiyan. It was musky but sweet. The smell reminded Goku of an early breakfast before sunrise. It was intoxicating. His arms wrapped around Vegeta tighter, bending lower to rest his forehead to the other man's shoulder. Shakily, Son whispered, “Vegeta. . . Is this okay?” He felt reckless. Being this close to Vegeta was like taking a drug for the first time. Goku feared the high would be short but the cravings strong._ _ _

___ _

___The prince leaned back, brushing his nose against Goku's cheek. His eyes were still slightly red from shed tears. “It will be.” Without warning, Vegeta pressed his lips firmly against Goku's, sending sparks through the other Saiyan._ _ _

___ _

___The world was gone, and the thought of Beerus watching them left Goku's mind as he felt Vegeta suckle his bottom lip. The prince's tongue lightly flicked across the thin pink skin. Goku slightly parted his mouth, running his hands down Vegeta's back to cup just below his bottom, pulling him upward and deepening their kiss._ _ _

___ _

___The Prince felt his feet leave the floor and realized that Goku had lifted him. His pants grew tight around his forming erection as Son's firm grip shifted and wrapped Vegeta's legs around his waist. Vegeta's slowly pulsing bulge was now pressing against the bottom of Goku's stomach._ _ _

___ _

___Son's apprehension had left his body being replaced with a smoldering desire to meld his flesh into Vegeta's. The intense heat of their skin connecting was enough to burn away all doubt in his mind. Every action he took was his own, and nothing but Vegeta's rejection could sway him now. The eyes of Beerus were a million miles away._ _ _

___ _

___The pair continued to explore each other's mouths with a fervent eagerness that could only be attributed to Saiyans. Their tongues swirled around one another, each tasting the slick sweetness of the other. Still cradling the prince, Goku strode over the path of rugs to the bedside._ _ _

___ _

___A small layer of nervous sweat began to form between the two men. Softly, Goku placed Vegeta on the bed, bending down to lay over him. His arms were outstretched on either side of Vegeta. Pushing up, Son broke their kiss, breathing in deeply._ _ _

___ _

___Panting and face flushed, Vegeta looked up at the larger Saiyan. He had never been kissed so passionately. For the first time Vegeta let the idea of Kakarot longing for him over such a long time fully sink in. _Is this how he has always thought of me? _He realized now that Goku's past glances revealed more than an innocent crush. With one kiss, the tables had turned. Kakarot's reaction was completely unexpected, and it had taken Vegeta by surprise.___ _ _

___ _

___Who was this man outstretched above him with so much lust tucked away? The look in his eyes made Vegeta's soul shake. Rather than guiding Goku into a brisk fling to save their skins, Vegeta was now being led down a rabbit hole that he did not even know existed. _Kakarot. . .__ _ _

___ _

___Goku peered down, watching Vegeta's chest rise and fall with every shaky breath. He was beautifully sculpted with soft tan skin resting on hard muscle. The prince felt Goku's eyes slide down his body. Vegeta blushed red and turned his face to the side, his neck dipping smoothly down into his collar bone. The exposed flesh teased the other Saiyan, and he could feel the churn of desire rising._ _ _

___ _

___He had fantasized too long about having Vegeta all to himself. If this was wrong or right, he did not care anymore. The view below him was too much to handle. Right and wrong didn't matter anymore._ _ _

___ _

___He ran his fingers down Vegeta's stomach, memorizing the dips and dives of every muscle while bending low to kiss the prince's exposed neck. The taste of Vegeta's skin was sweet and nutty. Slowly he trailed his lips up to the other's ear, flicking out his tongue to savor the back of Vegeta's earlobe._ _ _

___ _

___“AAH! . . .mnn. . .” Vegeta's hips began to buck, his legs still wrapped around Goku. Bolts of electricity flowed through him, compelling him to cling to Goku while he spread slow kisses over his neck and chest._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta's eyes widened when he felt Son's hands grasp the waist of his spandex, pulling his pants down and over his ass. His arousal threatened to spring from behind the thin material. Rough hands glided over the tops of his thighs to gently rub and massage his bottom. He was beautifully exposed. He had never felt the touch of another Saiyan. The connection was explosive. Squirming and bucking, Vegeta pulled his legs away from Goku, giving the warrior permission to strip him of his remaining clothes._ _ _

___ _

___Son drank in the sight of Vegeta relieved of his pants and shoes. Goku inhaled sharply. He felt as if he were looking down at some holy creature._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegeta. . .” Goku's heart was close to breaking free from his chest. His legs felt week, and he fell down to his knees only to begin exploring the prince's inner thighs with his lips and tongue, allowing Vegeta's taste to take him over once more._ _ _

___ _

___“I'm sorry.” Goku's mouth ventured further up Vegeta's leg, lingering close to his manhood which was now solid pulsing muscle. “I. . .” Son breathed deeply through his nose, savoring the scent clinging to the thick short hair surrounding Vegeta's swollen member. He resisted the urge to stroke his own erection that was pressed painfully against his underwear and gi. Goku was panting, “I want to please you... .please, Vegeta.”_ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta's nails dug into the blanket. _Oh, Gods... _The rabbit hole opened wide and swallowed him. As he tumbled down he could only moan, bucking his hips again in response. Small sharp breaths escaped his lips when he felt Goku continue his exploration around him, teasing with every kiss and careful nibble. _Have I wanted this?____ _ _

___ _

___The knot in Vegeta's stomach was pulled tight and he let out a small cry, burying the side of his face in the bed. Goku had begun stroking the bottom of his balls with his fingers, rolling them in his palm. Slowly, his sack began to tighten, pulling itself upward. Vegeta's hands left the blanket to blend with the tall black spikes of Goku's hair._ _ _

___ _

___Son trembled at the touch and began licking the underside of Vegeta's cock, letting his lips roll over the veins thick with blood. He suckled the tender skin, still stroking the tense orbs beneath. Goku's free hand trailed up to Vegeta's hip to calm his tiny bucks. The small Saiyans excitement urged him forward, and he rolled his mouth over the head of Vegeta's erection, swirling his tongue around and up the tip, letting it dip into the small crevasse there._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta's grip on Son's hair tightened. Gritting his teeth, he threw back his head. A purr began to rumble from his throat. The foreign sound vibrated through the space causing Goku to moan into Vegeta's cock. The sensation on the head of his manhood drove the prince over the edge of reason._ _ _

___ _

___The man that had spared his life, and given him a new one was now worshiping him physically with his mouth. _Fuck... .oh fuck.__ _ _

___ _

___Son loosened his grip on Vegeta's hip, allowing the smaller Saiyan's gentle thrusts to slide his thick member further into Goku's mouth. He continued suckling and swirling his tongue, tasting every inch of Vegeta until he felt the prince's soft hairs tickle his nose. He smells so good . . . Goku's head began to bob up and down, sliding Vegeta between his lips._ _ _

___ _

___There was no will to resist. He had started something that Goku now intended to finish. The hair on the back of Vegeta's neck stood up at the feeling of Goku taking him in, the head of his member rhythmically bumping the back of Son's throat. He swelled, moaning and purring. Vegeta sensed he would soon be over the edge. Goku's mouth was too wet and hot for him to control the ache in the pit of his stomach._ _ _

___ _

___The muscles in the smaller Saiyan's legs started to twitch uncontrollably. Without thinking, he kicked his legs over Goku's shoulders, who ran his hands over Vegeta's backside pushing his cock up deeper down into his throat. Soon he was sitting on Goku's hands, curled around his head shaking with pleasure. The feeling of Goku's saliva running down onto his balls was like a warm chill, and Vegeta cried out._ _ _

___ _

___Letting go of all control, he rocked his body, pulling Goku down hard onto him. Vegeta had known pleasure in the past but nothing compared to the way he was being touched now. Every stroke of Goku's lips and touch of his hands clouded Vegeta's mind more and more. The prince's cries turned to whimpers as his entire body tensed. _I can't. . . this isn't what. . .__ _ _

___ _

___Son moaned around Vegeta as hot cum erupted inside of his mouth, raking his nails across Vegeta's ass. Goku shifted his weight forward to press the shaking prince down into the mattress, suckling the hot liquid._ _ _

___ _

___It was warm and salty as Son swallowed, licking the remains of the prince's release from his cock. Eyes hooded, he looked up. A small trail of semen still clung to his chin._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta watched wide-eyed as Goku licked his lips savoring the taste. _What just happened? _His penis was softening, thumping and sensitive to the touch. The feeling of cool air causing it to twitch. Vegeta was crimson. He had not expected to feel this way, causing him to look away in embarrassment.___ _ _

___ _

___Son's breathing was ragged, each loose breath shakier than the last. “Vegeta, . . .” His voice wavered. “I . . . I need you.” Goku placed two of his fingers in his mouth, licking them until they were slick._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta knew by the tone of his voice, that the warrior was making a statement, not a request. “Ka!... Kakarot!.. .UUH! Haah!” Goku had buried his face between Vegeta's legs once more, the spikes of his hair tickling Vegeta's stomach. Eagerly, he lapped at the prince's tender skin right above his opening. Once again, Vegeta's penis began to harden._ _ _

___ _

___“Mmmm. . . Vegeta, you taste sweet.” As Son spoke, his breath teased at Vegeta's balls, sending tingles up into his spine. His tongue glided down, making small circles around the smaller man's puckered entrance. _Vegeta, you can't ask me to do this... .__ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta desperately tried to stifle his purrs as his legs twitched around Goku's shoulders._ _ _

___ _

____You can't ask me to do this. . . And forget. _He dipped the tip of his tongue inside, kissing with his lips. _I've waited too long. . . _The sounds coming from Vegeta were driving him forward. Goku was grinding into the side of the bed. He popped his tongue from Vegeta only to replace it with two wet fingertips.____ _ _ _

___ _

___Son moaned onto Vegeta's cock, lightly kissing it up and down as he slowly slipped his fingers inside of the prince. He watched Vegeta's eyes roll back behind their lids while he glided his hand back and forth, curling his fingers slightly. _So warm... .Vegeta.__ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta was less tense now, letting Goku's fingers inch past their knuckles and explore deeper. His movements switched downward now trying to match Son's rhythm. He wanted more. Nothing before had felt like these hands, rough and callused from years of battle. He was panting, and Vegeta's entire body called out for Goku's touch._ _ _

___ _

___Goku nuzzled Vegeta's cock, sliding it down the side of his face and licking its tip as he rose. In an instant, his pants were on the ground around his feet. The large Saiyan kicked them away along with his shoes. His erection sprang forth, aching with need. Son wet his free hand with saliva and started to pump himself, every few strokes running his palm across his tip._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta's face turned blank with shock at the size of the other man. Soon his moans were flowing freely while Goku scissored his fingers again, preparing Vegeta to receive him._ _ _

___ _

___“Vegeta,” Goku stilled his hand waiting._ _ _

___ _

___The prince looked up into his eyes. The dark orbs swirled with curiosity and admiration. There were entire galaxies there, all sparkling together in dance, pulling him further into a trance. Son curled his fingers, hitting Vegeta's tender spot deep inside. “Aahah!.... Ye. .es! Kakarot!” His ass was pulsing, now completely relaxed._ _ _

___ _

___With a smooth motion, Goku withdrew his fingers. Both of his hands were now on Vegeta's hips, lifting him up into his lap. Goku placed the head of his shaft against Vegeta's opening. He watched him close his eyes tightly and turn his head away in anticipation. _Not like that, Vegeta... .__ _ _

___ _

___Son reached up to cup the prince's cheek and bring his gaze back forward._ _ _

___ _

___“Please. . .Don't look away.” His voice was a whisper, but Vegeta's eyes opened slightly to the sight of Goku's small smile looking down on him. He was blushing wildly.._ _ _

___ _

___Slowly, Son pushed, slipping his head inside of Vegeta. The prince clenched his ass, tinny ripples of pain circling around him. “AAAH!” His teeth came together, and he took a sharp breath. He could feel Goku's pulses between his tight ring of muscle._ _ _

___ _

___As Vegeta relaxed Goku leaned forward placing his lips over the other Saiyan's, moaning at the sensation of Vegeta's ass gripping him. He was spiraling. _Gods. . . this. . .Don't make me let go. _Son gave a tiny thrust, inching his cock forward, further stretching Vegeta's entrance.___ _ _

___ _

___The prince started to purr against Goku's mouth, hands above his head. _I can't take this anymore! _Vegeta's legs locked around Son to pull him deeper inside. Vegeta was spread wide now, Goku's full length sheathed in warm flesh.___ _ _

___ _

___The larger man curled, burying his face in Vegeta's chest to stifle his cries. A hard wave hit his gut, and the urge to move his hips took over. “Oooh! . . .Vegeta!. . .mmpff.” Goku withdrew himself only to slide back inside moaning and kissing up and down Vegeta's chest._ _ _

___ _

___“Don't. . . mmmnn. . .” Vegeta's back began to arch as spoke. “Aaah! Don't. . .sto. .p!” He could feel Goku's veins swelling and rippling throughout his opening. Sharp tingles of pleasure seeped up his body._ _ _

___ _

___They were completely intertwined, melded together in a mass of muscle and sweat. Goku returned to worshiping the prince's mouth with his own, lacing their fingers together above Vegeta's head. Both were lost in each other. Exploring, touching, panting, and kissing._ _ _

___ _

___Son's speed increased with his desire, and he began to pound firmly into Vegeta's ass, beating down onto his sensitive spot. A crazed heat resonated from the two, swirling in a whirlwind of passion and short breaths._ _ _

___ _

___Vegeta's cock thumped Goku's stomach as their bodies rocked and moved together. The feeling of being filled so completely was bringing him close to release. Son traced his lips up and down the prince's neck making him shiver and tighten._ _ _

___ _

___Goku breathed into Vegeta's ear, “I. . Aah! . . Vegeta, I . . .can't last much longer.”_ _ _

___ _

___The thin train of soft hairs down Son's stomach gathered above his pelvis. With every thrust, they tickled the bottom of the prince's balls making his lower abs twitch. The mixture of gentle teasing and rough penetration made Vegeta's body heat spike. He could feel the swell gather in his belly threatening to break free._ _ _

___ _

___Above him, his rival was drinking in his body with glazed eyes, giving him the greatest pleasure he had ever received. . . and he was letting it happen. In the back of his mind, Vegeta was humiliated, but his body was completely taken over by the power leaking from Son's tender touches. _I . . . I can't last. It's too much. _____ _

___ _

___Goku brought his mouth down onto Vegeta's hard. He twisted their tongues together and began to stroke even deeper, his flesh becoming flushed with the prince's ass. The swollen tip of his member pressed hard against Vegeta's sensitive spot._ _ _

___ _

___Raised above them, Vegeta's toes curled tight. . . . _He is too much. . . _____ _

___ _

___Son continued to deepen their kiss and raked his tongue across the roof of Vegeta's mouth. He felt Vegeta's ki spike and his body shake. The prince had erupted into a mass of moans as the kiss broke. “Ooh! Fu. . .fuck! Kakarot!” His warmth spilled from him coating both of their stomachs chests._ _ _

___ _

___Goku pounded into him harder. The sounds and feel of Vegeta's orgasm made him feel crazy. His cock swelled to stretch the prince further as he buried himself. Vegeta's legs twitched when he felt Son's slick heat spill out inside of him._ _ _

___ _

___Goku collapsed, falling down onto Vegeta in a mix of cum and sweat. He nuzzled the prince's hair and listened to his exhausted shutters._ _ _

___ _

___The sounds coming from the two Saiyans had vibrated through the room and down the hallway outside. Lord Beerus flicked his tail back and forth, smiling to himself. “Now we will see.” He threw his head back and chuckled loudly. “Now we will see if they do actually get stronger. . . Or tare each other apart. . .”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I've got a few ideas about this and would like to extend it. :D


End file.
